garagebandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greatest Hits
Greatest Hits is the name of a compilation album by comedy/parody band The 8th Horcrux, released on July 17, 2013. The album is a greatest hits release, as per the name. Originally, the album was slated to be called In the Pensieve after the song of the same name, but the name was changed. The album currently ranks as one of the most popular wizard rock releases on the internet music store Bandcamp. Recording The album is comprised of 23 songs that span The 8th Horcrux' four-year career. Potterwatch! is represented by two songs, Accio Awesome is represented by five songs, Noize From the Cupboard is represented with four songs, and Ridiculously Wicked is represented with two songs. The 2011 EP Pottermost! is represented with one song. Four songs ("Gringotts", "Rita Skeeter Will Never Write Another Letter", "Wand Thing", and "Voldemort's Goin' Down") were recorded specifically for the album. Several of the songs that originally appeared on the band's debut album Potterwatch!, however, were re-recorded for this album, such as "Ginny, Are You OK?", "Death Eaters", and "Privet Drive". In addition, a remix of the re-recording of "Potions Wizard" is included. "The Lavatory Song", which appeared on the 2013 release Ridiculously Wicked is also included in a slightly remixed form. Release To garner money to fund the production of the album, The 8th Horcrux created an Indiegogo account to raise money. The goal of the fundraiser was 500 dollars; over 200 dollars was successfully raised, which was exactly the funding needed to press-up the albums. Every contribution was also linked to a specific prize. Track Listing # "Gringotts" - 2:24 (A parody of "Thriftshop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis # "Rita Skeeter Will Never Write Another Letter" - 2:40 (A parody of "We are Never Getting Back Together" and "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift) # "Wizarding Skillz" - 2:40 (A parody of "Beverly Hills" by Weezer) #"Socks!" - 2:33 (A parody of "Shots" by LMFAO and Lil Jon) #"If You Wanna Rock at Quidditch" - 2:29 (A parody of "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls) #"I'm On a Broom" - 2:37 (A parody of "I'm On a Boat" by The Lonely Island) #"The Lavatory Song" (2013 Remix) - 2:18 (A parody of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen) #"Ron's Woeful Christmas (The Sweater Song)" - 2:54 (A parody of "Undone – The Sweater Song" by Weezer) #"Crabbe and Goyle" - 2:49 (A parody of "Buddy Holly" by Weezer) #"Wand Thing" - 2:58 (A parody of "One Thing by One Direction) #"Ginny, Are You OK?" (2013 Version) - 2:24 (A parody of "Smooth Criminal" by Alien Ant Farm) #"I Love Hogwarts" - 2:49 (A parody of "I Love College" by Asher Roth) #"Witch" - 3:38 (A parody of "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks) #"Death Eaters" (2013 Version) - 2:21 (A parody of "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance) #"Privet Drive" (2013 Version) - 3:18 (A parody of "1985" by Bowling for Soup) #"(Ginny's) Love Story" - 3:07 (A parody of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift) #"In the Pensieve" - 2:59 (A parody of "Fireflies" by Owl City) # "Bellatrix's Paramour" - 2:30 (A parody of "The Only Exception" by Paramore) # "We R Death EateRs" - 3:28 (A parody of "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha) # "Potions Wizard" (2013 Version) - 2:24 (A parody of "Pinball Wizard" by The Who) # "Horcruxes 2 Night" - 3:37 (A parody of "Moment 4 Life" by Nicki Minaj ft. Drake) # "Voldemort's Goin' Down" - 2:54 (A parody of "When I Come Around by Green Day) # "We're the Potter Fandom" - 3:43 (A parody of "The Freshman" by The Verve Pipe) Personnel *Paul Thomas - Lead Vocals, Computerized Synthesizer, Guitar, Lyrics *Trina Sieg - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Lyrics Media Gallery Album Art Gallery File:GreatestHitsCover.jpg|Front cover Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Albums Category:Wizard Rock